Inferno: Director's Cut
by Akeeko Mars
Summary: What if Madelyne Pryor succeeded in merging Limbo and Earth? contains some sexual situations; read and review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue.

A/N: wow, I've gotta blow the dust off of this one; one of my first fics that surprisingly stands the test of time.  There is some disturbing things goin' on here so read with caution.

If you like this please read and review and I'll post the rest.

******************************************************************************

The X-Men were losing.

Bad. 

They had been fighting each other for a while now; nothing short of killing themselves. The twisted versions of themselves and New York, greatly affected them, warping them, twisting them. Turning their perception of reality upside down. 

All except one.

"Why does she remain above it all?" twisted green eyes observed "perhaps she truly is a goddess…" She turned from the battle, "perfect, I could use that to my advantage." Nathan's cries interrupted her thoughts. "Damn demons.." she hurried off to go get him. "Now here's a sight that could bring you to tears." The two demons, Formally Jean Grey's parents, were trying to soothe the crying child. She glared at them angrily. 

"Leave." She said as they scampered away.

"Come here my little precious…" she gently cooed. Nathan gradually stopped crying as she softly sang to him. She walked to the balcony, "Look" she pointed to the battlefield, "there's your cold, hateful father…The Bastard."

"Madelynne" a pair of strong arms embraced her waist. "*Apparently mommy married the wrong Summers brother*" she projected to Nathan. He cooed.

"How are they?" his chin rested on top of her head. 

"Not good, not good at all", she responded as she turned to look into those clear aqua eyes. 

Eyes…

She never saw his, not for those glasses; his power. She never once saw the deception when he was going to leave her, and he never felt her pain…

"Madelynne?Maddie..?" a deep voice echoed. 

"Alex" she said "are you sure you want to---" 

He cut her off as he kissed her gently. She pulled away and looked in to his face.

Promise and hope…and maybe even love, stared back at her. 

She smiled.

"Don't go away, lover." She backed to the edge of the balcony, "Be right back." She winked at him and stepped off the edge of the platform. Below it was the pentacle of the ten little innocents. As she and Nathan floated gently to the center of the star, the heavens rumbled, and the clouds split to reveal the blood red moon. 

"What is happening?" Storm began to feel dizzy as she floated to the ground. She screamed as the lighting bolt projected from her body, tore into the blood sky. 

Across New York….

Illyana 'aka' Magik 'aka' Darkchilde wiped the blood off her soulsword. The blood of her teammates. The portals above Times Square ripped open and the Demon Reign began once more…

Back at Central Park…

"No!" Psylocke screamed as the psyic backlash of the babies burned into her mind. 

"Aragh! No! Please..!" tears stung at her eyes as each one of their minds blinked out like a flickering candle…

"'Lizabeth!" Rogue exclaimed. Psylocke was writhing in agony. She dove to the ground to shield her from the battle, then she saw her.

The Goblin Queen raised Nathan above her head, "N'asrith! _htiw__ siht ecifcas,hsilbatse ym elur sa neeuq dna ekam obmil enim!"_

The ground rumbled. The sky's let out a great cry as the earth split and engulfed Maddie and Nathan in fire. The blood of the infants swirled around her, melting into her skin.

"The pain..!" she let go of her son as his blood fell onto her face. 

She clenched her head in agony.

Thousands of thoughts.

Nasty. Sweet. Good. Delicious. 

She smiled as the pain in her skull continued. The skin on her forehead began to rip to allow the gold horns underneath to shoot upwards and back, curling slightly at the tips.  Her pale white skin chipped and peeled from the extreme heat, revealing her true red coat underneath. She stood at last and flew up towards the heavens.

"No!" Rogue screamed "Ali! Get down!" she flew and grabbed her. She had to get them away.. The others were too busy fighting.

Illyana..

"Finally, My lord Belasco will be free.."

Storm…

"The heavens have not denied your thunder Ororo; join me"

"*Never evil one*" she whispered as she laid in the scorched earth.

"*Suit yourself Ororo…enjoy your hell and watch your fellow teammates travel there.*"

The sky rumbled as a single bolt of lighting shot down from the sky. It struck the earth so fast, that the X-Men were still in their battle positions---charred, burnt flesh and all.

"I..am sorry…" the darkness embraced her.

Rogue:

            She could still see the smoke rising from the Earth. 

Damn..how could she not feel it…it stung her eyes. At least that was what she would tell anyone who asked.

So what if she was crying.

"Git it together girl, they need ya." 

She slumped to the ground "Yeah; like they need me--!" she slammed her fist on the ground, causing the earth to tremble once more.

"*Rogue?*"

" outta muh head, girl, muh thoughts ain't fo' propa folks." 

"…Rogue" she sighed as she sat down indian style in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Keep your mind clear." she said as she placed her hands in her gloved ones. "We're going to look for survivors."

Storm:

She placed the last of the X-Men's body into the grave she dug for them. She fought back the tears as she thought of Xavier's dream. She failed him…miserably. She walked back to the town. Almost ten years she thought. 

Because of her powers raging out of control, she barely used them. She longed for the day when the skies would be blue and clear. She opened the door to the tavern. 

Then she would be free again.

Illyana:

            She lay back on the bed. She trembled with anticipation, as she thought of the events that would happen. She was actually giddy. 

"Finally". the young soceress thought excitedly, " I will be his one and only true love.." the door to the bedchamber opened as she sat up to receive her master.

Psylocke:

"*….*" her brain pounded for traces of the X-Men. Just when she thought she had found them, the thoughts would change; their psychic echoes becoming nothing.

"…Strange" Betsy thought when she opened her eyes.

"What?"  Rogue asked as she stood up. Elizabeth got up and looked at her surroundings "The echoes I pick up are the X-Men's and then they're not…"

"Huh?"Rogue started to ask another question but "Seems to me, tha' only way ta' find them is ta look for 'em."

Psylocke sighed, " I suppose you're right..bugger.."

"okay, let so wake Ali an' git gowan."

Madelynne:

            "What do you think, lover?" she asked as she strutted in front of him. He took notice of her red skin and golden horns. After a moment of pondering, "Nice.." he looked her up and down, "Very nice.." he smiled. She held out her hand in front of her. From the center of her palm, Nathan materialized intangible. "Don't worry" she said as the image faded and she placed her hand over her heart, "He died so..so we could live.."

He yawned suddenly,"…Sorry..I'm just--"

"Shhh..Go ahead and rest." she said as she left the bedchamber, "I've kept you up long enough." she called over her shoulder as she left. She skipped down the dark hallway. She was happy. Truly.

She had her own domain, her own world to rule and a man—what a man. She slowly stopped skipping as she approached the hellish veranda.

Her son.

That was the only thing missing.

"I thought he would survive.."

she folded her arms on the rail as she set her chin down. "….. I only know of one person who has the power to do that.." She thought of her.

Yes, her; the stubborn one.

She smiled, "Mirin!" she called as one of her demons came in. "Go find her." She ordered as her image materialized out of thin air. The demon shielded her eyes. "Y-Yes mistress, right away." She laughed to herself, "I might be the only one who can have her cake and eat it too."

She laughed.

Illyana:

            "please…" she painted "no more.." Sweat glistened off her body as her master thrusted into her once more. 

"You are not ready my little snowflake.." he whispered in her ear. He locked her fingers with his as he sought her lips with a kiss. His cock slid into her hot channel. He pulled out and then forcefully slid into her. She grasped him tighter as her screams increased. She bit his lip and clawed his back; growling each time she did it. 

"oh yes..more…"

to be continued….


End file.
